I Told You So
by Red0313
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Mulder and Scully. Of course, Scully is always right.


This is just a quick one shot of a sweet, fun Mulder and Scully moment. No copy right intended.

It was the last Friday of the month, which meant paper work was due tonight. Mulder and I had made the agreement to split the paperwork 50/50. For a while, I was doing it all, because Mulder feigned incompetence. I bought it for the first three years of our partnership, but eventually figured him out. The next two years, I did it myself because I loved him, and you do crazy things for love. Which is why Mulder is helping me with half of the paperwork. I couldn't be happier. Of course, we hadn't admitted that we loved each other, but getting Mulder to do paperwork was like pulling teeth. So, I figured he must be doing this because he cares deeply for me. At least, that is what I tell myself.

"Scully, if I make some coffee, will you help me drink the pot," he breaks me from my daydreaming. Clearly I needed it.

"Sure, Mulder. But don't make it as strong as last time; I was up all night," I warn.

"Ah, Scully, you should've called me. I would've kept you company," he teases.

"I would have, but it was your fault that I was awake. So, I wasn't too happy with you at that moment," I snap back, without looking up from my autopsy report.

He ignores me and makes his way to our coffee pot.

"I am glad I splurged and got this nice coffee pot, though. The old one was probably the first coffee pot ever made," he remarks. "By the way, it's your turn to buy coffee filters," I hear him say, as he walks back to his desk.

Around Christmas time, Mulder had bought us a new coffee maker. I offered to split the cost with him, but he wouldn't allow it. He said he owed it to me, being his personal physician. It was cute, so I let him have his way. I did that a lot lately.

"I don't think so, mister. I just bought the last bag of coffee filters. Don't try playing me," I joked.

"Yeah, but I bought the maker," he teases.

"Oh, I knew you would hold that against me. You're such a male."

"Ouch, Scully. I was only kidding. I went to the store yesterday, and I grabbed us coffee filters. Someone's touchy today."

"Mulder, I am not touchy. I am simply trying to get this paperwork done so that I can go home at a decent time."

"Why, do you have a hot date," he purposefully walks away before I answer.

"Mulder, when is the last time a man has even glanced at me," I point out as he walks back with my coffee cup in his hand, which Mulder had purchased along with the coffee maker. It was a nice cup. It was dark red and had a simple handle on it. On the mug, it had the chemistry symbol for caffeine. It was a very thoughtful gift, and I know he didn't just stumble upon it.

"Scully, I glance at you all the time," he says, handing me my mug.

"I hope you rinsed this out, Mulder," I deflect his comment.

"In fact, I saw Agent What's His Face, checking you out on the elevator today. Plus, the female agents are a little envious of you.

"Yeah, only because you're my partner," I shoot back. I look at his smug face as he leans back in his chair. I can't wait til he falls right out of it.

"Yeah, and that's probably why all the male agents hate me."

"Mulder, that's not the only reason the male agents hate you. You're snarky, stubborn, and you stir up trouble. You have absolutely no filter, and you say what you feel. Let's not forget to mention the fact that you have no shame," I blurt out.

"Is that such a bad thing, Scully."

"Mulder, sometimes it is. Some people just don't understand or appreciate your ideas. It can be a bit overwhelming," I say, honestly.

"Is that what you think of me, Scully," he seems hurt.

"Not at all, Mulder. In fact, I appreciate your brutal honesty. It has made trusting you ten times easier. Your ideas are a bit off the wall, but I don't always dismiss them. I listen and try to back them up with science, so that you don't seem like a total nut case. You aren't always wrong, Mulder, so I use science to prove your theories. Science is what makes your theories more believable. But you must remember that not everyone knows you like I do. That's what I do for you, Mulder, in case you're wondering," I say, sipping the coffee Mulder made perfectly.

"That's not all you do for me, Scully," he says sweetly.

"I know, Mulder. But it doesn't matter. Everything I do for you, I do because I want to. You can't make me do something that I don't want to do. And, I don't do it for you to praise me or thank me for. It's something that I am glad you recognize, but don't need to point out. And, I hope you know that I recognize all the things you do for me, and appreciate them as well."

"And they said we needed to go to a team building seminar," he scoffs.

"This might sound strange, but I completely agree with you."

"Scully, you know we should start our own team seminar classes," he blurts out.

"Mulder, we can't even get the paper work done on time. I don't even want to know how much more you have left to finish," I whine. "Don't you dare sign me up for anything without consulting me."

"You're no fun, Scully," he whines, leaning back further in his chair.

"Mulder, don't whine, you sound like a child. And stop leaning back in your chair, you're making me nervous," I say bossily.

"I am sorry, are you my partner or my mother," he looks stunned.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing, Mulder."

"Fine. But, I am a grown man, so I am just going to keep leaning. I have been leaning in this chair for years, Scully. I know what I am doing."

"Alright, but when you fall and hit your head, I don't want to hear about it."

"Don't even worry about me. I'll be fine."

After our little bicker moment, I smiled to myself. I knew he was going to fall, because the other day, I was leaning in Mulder's chair, and I had fallen back. Mulder was out getting us lunch, so he missed it. Thank God. But, I may have forgotten to mention to him that I had broken the chair. So it was a bit sketchy now, and with his weight, I knew it would give. Any minute, he would be on his ass. I almost felt bad, but then he called me his mother, so I thought he had it coming.

Not even ten minutes later, Mulder props his legs up on the desk, preparing to fling a pencil in the ceiling tile. I make sure to look up, not wanting to miss the moment, and I see him fall backwards, flaying his arms. It happened in slow motion. It was hilarious. On his way down, he grabbed his pencil pile, and took them down with him. He made a complete mess on his way down.

I saw him slowly pop his head up, peeking over the desk. "Don't even say it, Scully. I know what you're thinking," he warns me.

"Are you okay," I ask. I feel kind of guilty, but it was worth it.

"Yeah. My ass broke the fall. I think I will live."

"Well, maybe next time you will listen to me," I tease. "Mom's are always right."

THE END

RED


End file.
